


His Best Girl

by actualborealis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Dancing, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualborealis/pseuds/actualborealis
Summary: You and Armin Arlert were made for each other, and it doesn't get any more obvious than when you hit the dance floor together.





	His Best Girl

"Did you see where Eren went?" 

You found your eyes drawn to your partner, Armin Arlert, when he shouted his question over the swing music filling the dance hall. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, some of his blond hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. He wasn't very much taller than you were and he was built like a dandelion but you thought he was incredibly handsome. You shook your head in response to his question, (H/C) curls bouncing. You'd both arrived with his best friend, Eren Yeager, but he'd disappeared into the crowd at the very beginning of the night. That wasn't particularly surprising. Eren tended to be popular with the ladies. You distinctly recalled him asking you to dance several times the night you met these boys - but you turned him, and everyone else down, until you finally got fed up of waiting for _him_ to ask you and asked him yourself. His flustered response had you smiling; his somewhat clumsy dancing had you laughing; and the look in his eyes had you falling in no time. That had been two years ago.

"He's probably somewhere out there by now," you indicated the dance floor, "like we oughta be."

"I'm only gonna embarrass you, (F/N)." He winced at the thought, but you were having none of it, grabbing his arm.

"I'll embarrass myself enough for the both of us," you pleaded, batting your eyes up at him. "Please, Armin?" He groaned softly, but gave in without another thought. He found it very difficult to tell you no to almost anything, especially not dancing. Anything to have you close to him, he supposed. It didn't matter if he wasn't particularly talented. You weren't either. It often seemed you were having a competition over who could step on whose feet more (and it had been exactly that more than once).

Your hands were clasped together. Your feet were moving at a pace too quick for your eyes to follow. You had to put all your trust in him to move with you. He spun you, he tugged you close. You dropped to slide between his legs. He walked you across the floor, constantly bouncing to the rhythm. The pair of you practically slid across the floor, leaping around one another, hardly ever letting go of each other. His arm found your waist and pulled you even closer. Your movements were getting less graceful as time went on but that smile never left your face. Even as you twisted your bodies round one another, your hands remained joined. By the time three songs had played, you were both breathing heavy, staring at one another. Despite his insistence that he was a dreadful dancer, you knew that he wasn't really half bad: his confidence might have been lacking but you didn't mind so much.

As long as he danced with you in the end.

You made your way off the floor, hands still joined, fingers threaded together tightly. You were giggling and he was too, even though there was nothing particularly funny. Maybe you'd only danced to a few songs but you knew Armin wasn't really the sort of person that enjoyed frequenting the dance halls like Eren, so you were alright with leaving. Your friend could find his own way home - and you doubted he'd be alone. You couldn't help but notice the bounce in Armin's steps as you made your way down the street. And occasionally, he'd twirl you, pulling another shade of red up onto your face. He always resisted dancing but once he'd had a little bit in his system, you could hardly get him to _stop_ , and you loved it. 

"I think we're getting better at this," he told you, cheerfully, unlocking the door to his apartment. 

"I think you might be right!" You'd been smiling the whole way home. It wasn't going to fade any time soon, you were sure of that. Armin pulled you inside and up against his chest, letting you shut the door with your foot. He searched your (E/C) gaze for a moment before leaning down to kiss you. He'd been wanting to all night. You'd been wanting him to all night. Your hand tightened its grip on his while you kissed him back. His free hand found your waist and you could feel his thumb rubbing against the patterned fabric of your dress affectionately.

"You," he said quietly, pulling back and releasing your hand to tap the tip of your nose, "are my best girl, (F/N)."

"Glad to hear it." You grinned up at him. "C'mon, Armin. Put a record on. Let's dance."


End file.
